


Ivy's Beginnings

by Winchestersister1313



Series: Before the courtship [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cutting, Extreme Underage, F/M, Forced Anal, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Rape, Self Harm, Stolen baby, Triggers, Underage Pregnancy, Whipping, forced cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: The prequel to The Courtship of Dr. novak this is Ivy's backstory and how she ended up at the facility





	1. All thanks to John and his A+ parenting

 

**The beginning**

 

Ivy Winchester was sent to a foster home when she was 11 years old, her twin brother Dean was sent to a group home down the road that only took in boys the only reason they were there was because their father got drunk and decided to use Ivy as a punching bag the school called the police who called child services they took the kids but unfortunately they were separated but the caseworker said that they could still visit each other when their people said it was ok, Ivy was dropped off first.

 

“Ok Ivy this will be your new home for a while” the case worker said

“I don't want a new home, I wanna stay with Dean” Ivy said

“I know and I am sorry, but you can't, ” she said knocking on the door

“Hello” the man said he was tall, balding, with ice blue eyes, he reminded Ivy a bit of a frog.

 

“Hello” Ivy said

“Aren't you a pretty little thing, Come in, ” he said

“I have to take her brother down the road to Sonnys they are to visit each other and talk on the phone” the caseworker said

“Of course wouldn't want to keep her from her brother, ” he said, pulling Ivy into the house, this guy gave Ivy serous creep vibes

“Bye” Ivy said she waved at Dean, who waved back.

 

Mr. Adler showed Ivy to her room it was cute pink and white with unicorns and rainbows, Ivy raised an eyebrow, she was more into the darker color but she wasn't going to complain,

“You can call me sir, ” he said in a very serious voice

Ivy nodded “speak” he shouted

“Yes, sir, ” she said softly where the hell did this lady put her?

“Now you will visit your brother on the weekends, and you will not tell him what goes on in this house or there will be punished” he said

“Yes, sir” Ivy said.

He left her alone in the room, she looked around there were clothes in the closet mostly dresses, and little girl things frilly things nothing Ivy would normally wear she was a jeans and T-shirt kind of girl, she headed down stairs Mr. Adler was in the kitchen,

 

“Do you cook?”

“No, sir, we move around too much no stove”

“Shame, go change into one of the dresses in the closet”

“Yes, sir, ” she said, heading back up to the room she shut the door, Ivy knew something weird was going on but she didn't know what. She found the least frilliest dress in the closet and put it on she hated it, she didn't see the point of dresses, but whatever as long as she wasn't getting hit she didn't care.

 

“Look at how pretty you look” Mr. Adler said, touching her face gently

“Now I am making dinner I want you to set the table I put everything out” he said

“Yes, sir, ” she said going to set the table,

“I have a few friends coming over do not speak unless spoken to,” he said

“Yes, sir, ” she said.

 

The doorbell rang Mr. Adler answered the door a tall, thin man with sunken eyes blue eyes and high cheek bones came in,

“Zach, you didn't tell me you got a new little girl, ” he said spotting Ivy

“She just came today, ” he said with a creepy smile

“Ivy goes up stairs, I will call you when we are ready,” he said

“Yes, sir, ” she said and headed upstairs.

 

Ivy headed upstairs she could hear more people come in all male voices it sounded like,

She knew something was up, she just didn't know what, she had a bad feeling, she had no one to call, no way to call anyone she was all alone in this house.

 

Mr. Adler called Ivy back downstairs there were about five men sitting at the kitchen table,

“Oh Zach you did say she had green eyes” one man said

“Let's refrain from using the names” Zach said

“Yes, of course” the man answered back

“We are going to play a game, how does that sound?” Mr. Adler said

“What kind of game sir?” Ivy asked

“It's a fun game, ” he said, pulling the blindfold out of his pocket

“I am going to put this on your” he said, wrapping the blindfold over her eyes, Ivy nodded worried what would happen if she said no,

“Too tight?”

“No, sir”

“Good”

 

Next, Ivy felt cold metal on her wrist, she struggled against it trying to pull away, but he was stronger than Ivy and held her in place, all she could think about was what was going to happen next how she would never see her brother again because this is how she was going to die.

She was pulled down the hall, the person dragging her down the hall smelled like aqua Velva and cigarettes, he stunk, she tried to pull away, he stopped walking and grabbed her by the throat

 

“Stop fighting, you'll only make is worse,” he said in a high nasally voice Ivy didn't say anything he continued to drag her down the hall, they stopped, she heard the door open trying to focus on the smells and the sounds in case she did escape,

 

“I am your new Master, you will refer to me as Master and nothing else,” he said

“Yes, Master, ” the words tasted dirt in her mouth

“Good little one, ” he said, unbuckling the things around her wrists,

 

He pulled the dress over her head, she crossed her arms covering herself, she shook scared of what was going to happen, how the hell did she end up here she blamed her dad.

“Good little one put your arms down I wanna see all of you, ” he said as he slid her underwear off

“Perfect, ” he said, grabbing her, he laid her on the bed face down, he slipped a soft rope around her wrist

 

“Please don't hurt me” Ivy said in a soft voice, he smacked her hard on her ass she yelped

“Do not speak unless spoken to, do you understand?”

“Yes, master, ” she said with a shaky voice

“Good Girl” he said finished tying her wrist and her ankles

“So flexible” he growled, pulling her legs apart.

 

Great they thought taking her from her dad would save her, but nope, they ended up putting her with a child molester, he slid his thin, cold fingers over her body, he groaned and sighed touching every single part of her body, she tried to move away but was held in place, she could feel his breath on her skin, it was hot and making her feel sick to her stomach, he pressed his body to hers she stopped breathing when he kissed her cheek, she could smell his breath like sick and stale cigarettes,

 

“Such a good little one for Master, now not a sound, ” he said getting up off of her.

The whip came down with a crack Ivy screamed, he didn't stop the pleaded and begged he only whipped her harder until he was satisfied she felt something hot spurt onto her back, he groaned.

“I will teach you to me quiet” he said untying her

“Get cleaned up”

“Yes, MA… master, ” she choked out,

 

Ivy took off her blindfold when she heard the door shut, she was in a different room than the one she was first shown, this room was dark, a big king size bed with black sheets and a black comforter, there was a bathroom off to the side, she walked in and turned on the light it was stocked with towels and toiletries, she turned the shower on avoiding the mirror, she didn't wanna see, she wanted to get this disgusting feeling off of her, the smell, the hot breath it needed to be gone she made the water as hot as she could stand and scrubbed until her skin was red.

 

When she got out she pulled the dress and her underwear back on she went to the door it was lock she was locked in the room, she laid down on the bed and curled up her back stung, she wanted her brother, she cried herself to sleep. Mr. Adler woke her up and took her to the first room she was show he told her to change into pajamas and go to bed, she wasn't going to ask about dinner she didn't wanna get whipped again.

 

The next morning Mr. Adler woke her up and told her she was going to be homeschooled, and didn't need to be around boys wanting to touch her, Ivy sighed, she was never going to see Dean again, she just knew it.

“You can see your brother on Saturday for a few hours and then when you come back, your master will be here” he said

“I don't like him, he hurt me” Ivy said looking down

“He paid good money for you and can do as he pleases the only reason you are still in this house is because you have a brother and a case worker who does check in on her kids, so do as you are told or you'll never see your brother again” he said slamming his hand down on the table making Ivy jump,

“Yes, sir, ” she said, wiping her eyes this was far worse than being with her father at least John just smacked her around this guy sold her to some asshole to be whipped and tied up.

“You will begin your training this morning, ” he said

“Yes, sir,” she said.

 

“You will be taught to kneel the proper way and what your master expects of you” Sir said

“Yes, sir” Ivy said, looking up

“Now, kneel” he said

 

She knelt down

“Knees apart”

She moved

“Put down on your heels, palms up, on your thighs, head up, eyes down”

“Good girl, you got on the first try, you are perfect, aren't you?” he said

“Do it again”

 

Ivy stood and knelt as she was told, she didn't wanna do any of this, she didn't want to kneel a specific way, she didn't want to be perfect for Master she wanted her brother and that's what she focused on being able to see Dean her only family.

 

“You will be blindfolded every time your master comes to see you,” he said

“Yes, sir”

“He may let others use you, but you belong to your master and will do as he says”

“Yes, sir” Ivy said.

“I'm going out for a few hours, be a good girl you can have some good clean up after yourself and do not answer the door” he said

“Yes, sir, '' “thank you” she said, nothing wrong with being polite, even if this guy was a child molester.

 


	2. Saturday and Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy visits Dean  
> Ivy fights back

The weekend could come fast enough for Ivy Master had visited her three times that week he didn't whip her this time, but she did have to kneel for an hour before Sir came in and told Master that she wasn't condition yet to kneel for so long and he didn't want to wear out his new toy, the Master told him he was right and decided to tie Ivy to the bed was better while he jacked off on her back.

 

“You can stay for two hours and if you say anything about what goes on in the house this will be the last time you see your brother alive” Sir said.

“Yes, sir” Ivy said she didn't want anything bad to happen to Dean.

 

Ivy ran for Dean she slammed into him, knocking him on the ground in tight hug she started crying

“Ivs what's wrong?” Dean asked, squeezing his sister

“Nothing, just missed you that's all, ” she said sniffing

“What is like?” he asked

“It's ok, he’s ok. I miss you! I'm lonely, ” she said, looking down

“We will back together before you know it, ” Dean said with a smile

“Yeah, what about you?”

“It's great, there's lots of chores and some of the guys are assholes, but I made a new friend his name is Benny he is awesome”

“That's great Dean, I am happy for you,” she said

“Come on he wants to meet you, ” Dean said, pulling her by the hand.

 

Sir figured it would look better if she went and visited Dean at the ranch so she could get some sun and run around he didn't want her getting lazy and fat. Dean introduced Ivy to the man that ran the house he was nice or at least seemed nice for all she knew this guy was doing the same thing to Dean and just seemed happy, Benny was a big kid for eleven much bigger than Dean

 

“Hey Benny this is my sister” Dean said, walking into the barn

“Hello there” Benny said in a thick southern accent

“HI” Ivy said, blushing a bit he was cute “I'm only here for a few hours and then I gotta get back”

“Yeah Ivs, you wanna pet the horses” Dean asked

“Sure, ” she said.

 

Ivy followed Dean there was a pretty spotted horse poking its head out of the stall,

“This is Atlas, he’s a gentle horse likes being  petted and taking out for rides” Dean said

“He’s beautiful Dean” Ivy said, patting the horse's nose

“Ivy tells really, are you ok?”

“Yeah Dean I just miss you is all, we haven't ever spent any time apart. It's weird”

“I miss you too, maybe we can plan a weekend or something”

“I don't know Mr. Adler's pretty strict about stuff”

“Just ask him, you won't know until you ask”

“I will”.

 

Dean showed Ivy all around the ranch and all the animals she helped him feed the chickens and collect some eggs Sonny came and got her when Sir came back.

 

“Love you Ivy”

“Love you too Dean”.

 

Mr. Adler was talking to Sonny when Ivy walked up,

“Thank you, ” she said, looking down

“She is very polite, welcome to come visit Dean whenever” Sonny said

“Good to know, thank you I'll see you around” Sir, said taking Ivy by the hand

“Bye Ivy”

“Bye, ” she said.

 

They got in the car she looked back Dean was standing on the porch waving she waved back and wiped her eyes,

“Stop crying” Sir, said

“Sorry, sir, ” she said

“Your Master will be here in an hour, go shower and put your blind fold on he’s had a rough day”

“Yes, sir” Ivy said, looking out the window.

 

They pulled up to the house Ivy took a deep breath before opening the car door, this was bullshit she couldn't even call the child serves the lady because he always had his phone on him and it was password protected, she headed to the room with the bathroom this was so wrong, she should be doing this she should be fighting not letting this man touch her and beat her if she did fight what would happen to Dean? Would they hurt him? Replace her with him? She couldn't let that happen to Dean she wouldn't let it happen to Dean.

 

“On the bed” Master shouted when he walked in the room, Ivy jumped and scrambled up onto the bed lying face down how he liked her to be, he tied her wrists and ankles, he tied her tighter than normal,

 

“Master it's too tight,” she said

“Shut up, ” he said, smacking her ass hard she bit her lip to keep from crying out as he didn't like when she made a noise, unless he was whipping her than he enjoyed it a lot, she felt him press his body to hers, Oh no! She thought she tried to fight him, but she was tied to tight to move

 

“Stop fighting, ” he growled in her ear

“You stop you fucking perv” she yelled “No, stop touching me”

He whipped her, she screamed and called him all kinds of names, he didn't stop until she felt a warm drip down her back, and master grunting.

 

“You'll learn your place, ” he said untying her

“Fuck you, you fucking perv” she said he smack her across the face

“Maybe next time I’ll put that mouth to use, ” he said, grabbing her throat and squeezing tight until she was hitting him to let her go, he started laughing when he let go and she was coughing,

“Maybe I should pay a visit to that twin brother of yours, he’s just as pretty maybe he will be better behaved” Master said

“You leave him alone, ” she growled out

“Be good little one and won't bother him, act up again and I'll make sure you never see him” he said leaving slamming the door behind him.

 

Ivy pulled the blindfold off and headed to the bathroom, she flipped the light on and looked in the mirror her back was bloody and had cum dripping down it

“Fucking pig’ she said still pissed and not in the mood

Sir came in while she was in the shower

“What is wrong with you?’ he asked

“What's wrong, sir?” she asked with an edge to her voice

“You belong to him, he can do as he sees fit if he wants to fuck you, you let him fuck you” he said

“I don't belong to anyone, sir”

“The fuck you don't, ” he said, pulling her out of the shower “Now look at what you did” he said looking at her back  

“That fucking asshole did it! You know they took me from my dad because he beat me and then they put me with you and look, oh I'm being beaten again” she said

“Keep mouthing off” he said “you won't see your brother”

She sighed and went back into the shower to rinse off,

“When you are done don't get dressed I'll put ointment on your back” he said

“Yes, sir,’ she said.

 

The next morning Ivy made her way to the kitchen, she was snatched and dragged back into the bedroom, master used with her, her mouth was covered she started kicking and fighting,

“Still haven't learned not to fight” Master said in her ear, he threw her down on the bed sat on her back to hold her in place while he blindfolded her she tried to wiggle out from under him,

 

“No little one you will be a good girl for me today, you sir, says I can't whip you but I can spank you” he said,

 

She whimpered as he tied her wrists and ankles, this was not happening, she thought to herself this was it, this is how she was going to lose her virginity to some creepy child molester. He pressed himself against her back, making her whimper more it hurt against her whip marks, he played with her slit a little she took a deep breath she knew what was coming she didn't want this she,

 

“No, please, No!” she said

“You'll be ok, the little one is a good girl, ” he said as he slid into her

“Ow, ow you're hurting me, ” she said, feeling herself stretch as he pushed his way in with a moan

“So tight never been used, ” he said, pulling back, slamming back in making her yelp

“Stop please, please stop, ” she begged

“That's a good girl, beg little one I love those desperate sounds coming out of your mouth, ” he slammed in and out of her and came with a grunt, he relaxed against her, he was heavy she was crying this was fucking bullshit.

 

The master pulled out and spread her slit so I could watch the cum drip out

“Beautiful, ” he said untying her ankles and then her wrists

“Good girl, go get cleaned up and then eat some food” he said leaving

She turned the shower on and sat on the floor the water as hot as it could go before it burned her, she didn't care, she couldn't tell anyone what had just happened or they would hurt Dean.

Ivy eventually came out of the room and headed to the kitchen, she was sore and could still feel him inside her it was disgusting she was disgusting.

 

Ivy sat in her room until Sir called her down for lunch, she wiped her eyes and nose and headed down

“There's my girl, ” he said the caseworker was standing next to him

“Hello, Ivy”

“Hi, ” she said, sniffing

“Are you ok?” she asked

 

Ivy looked at Sir, he glared at her

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, I just miss Dean is all we’ve never really been apart” Ivy said

“I know this must be hard, but your dad is working on getting you guys home hopefully soon” she said

“That's good, ” Ivy said

“Ok, well I just wanted to know if you needed anything, see how things are going”

“She perfect” Sir said

“Well, that's good, ” she said

“I'll check in soon, ” she said

“Bye” Ivy said.

 

Sir showed the case worked out and to her car Ivy went back upstairs to her room and laid on the bed, Sir came in a few minutes later

‘Come on I made you lunch, ” he said

“I'm not very hungry, sir” she said

“Just a little bit, ” he said, she sighed and got up and headed back downstairs with him into the kitchen, he made her soup and toast, she ate a little, but felt sick he said she could go lay down he would check on her later.

 

Ivy threw up when she got up to the bathroom, she felt disgusting, she should have said something when she had the chance she should have shouted she was raped this morning, that her body was sold to a creepy man who smelt like bad after shave and cigarettes to do with as he saw fit that she whipped until she bleeds, she slumped on the floor and started crying.

 

She fell asleep on the floor Sir woke her up, she told him she threw up, he said it was fine and that she needed to lay in the bed get off the floor as he tried to help her up she pulled away told him thank you but she could do it herself,

 

“Next time will be better, you just need to get used to it, ” he said when she laid down in the bed

“How can you live with yourself?” Ivy asked

“Just fine, I get paid lots of money to let that man fuck you” he said, leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

  


 


	3. Six months later, Birthday, periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are new to this story please read the tags lots of triggers.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Six months later**

 

“Ivy what's wrong?” Dean asked

“Nothing, I'm fine, ” she replied

“No you are not I can tell”

“Dean please I am fine, I just miss you and I don't understand why dad can't get his shit together long enough to get us out of here”

“It's not that bad here”

“Yeah for you, you have Benny and the horses and a ranch to hang out on, I'm stuck in the house I can't go to school because he thinks the public school system is terrible, I have no one” Ivy said walking away

“Ivs wait, please wait, you have me”

“I just need to get back, I'll see you for our birthday hopefully” she said walking away

“Love you, ” Dean yelled

“You too, ” she yelled back.

Ivy walks all the way back to Sir's house which wouldn't normally be a big deal if it wasn't winter and snowing out, or that Sir had told her to wait at Sonnys he would pick her up she didn't care what she would be punished, another whipping, no food she didn't care.

 

“I told you to wait at Sonny’s” Sir yelled as she walked in the door

“I didn't feel like waiting, ” she said, walking up the stairs

“Young lady you will not speak to me like that”

“I didn't feel like waiting, sir” putting an emphasis on the sir part

“On your knees now, ” he said

“No, ” she said, crossing her arms

“I said kneel”

“I said,'' No!”

 

Sir grabbed her and dragged her into the room, Master uses he threw her on the bed, he tied her to the bed, face down like they always did, she didn't move she knew what was coming a paddle across her ass she didn't make a sound

 

“Apologize” he said

“I'm not sorry, ” she said

 

Another smack of the paddle followed by another and another

“Say sorry”

“No”

 

Another swing of the paddle,

“Say it”

“Fine, sorry sir for not being sorry” she said

“Why are you being such a brat?” he asked untying her

“You are really asking me this, ” she said

“Get cleaned up”.

 

Ivy took a shower part of her felt like she deserved this, she deserved to be treated this way she must have done something to deserve this she should of stayed home from school waited until the bruises healed and then went back, if she had done that she could be with her brother and being raped and beat almost on a daily basis. What Ivy wanted was to run away, but where would she go, she didn't know where her dad was if she could find him as much of an asshole he was, he never would rape someone let alone a child, would he even care if she did find him? If she did run what would happen to Dean would they hurt him?, she could let that happen.

 

“If you are being a brat come eat” Sir said

“I'm not hungry Sir, ” she replied

“Fine be stubborn” he said, slamming the door.

 

She laid down on the bed and curled into herself, she cried herself to sleep.

  
  


The next weekend the roads to Sonnys was closed due to the snowfall and made for dangerous driving conditions and Ivy understood as much as she wanted to see Dean and tell him what was going on, she did talk do Dean on the phone where birthday was in a couple of days so hopefully they could see each other.

 

“If you can behave until then, then you can go see your brother for your birthday” Sir said

“Yes, sir, ” she said,

 

Ivy was annoyed that he would hang her and Dean's birthday over her head as a reward maybe their dad would show and she could tell him what was going on, more likely, not he, was never really present anyways, not since their mom died he lost the love of his life.

 

**Birthday**

 

 Ivy made it to her birthday, Sonny had a birthday party for them they eat pie and burgers, watched movies until Sir called and said Ivy needed to come back to the house that he had a surprise for her, she didn't wanna go she wanted to stay with Dean and Benny they were fun she was happy when she was them no one tried to touch her or make her kneel or anything else weird, Sonny tried to give her a hug she pulled away say she just did want a hug, Dean just looked at her, she always like hugs it was one of her favorite things,

 

“Are you sure you are ok?’ Dean asked

“I'm fine, please stop asking” Ivy said with tear in her eyes, “It's hard that's all”

“You'll tell me right?’

“You’re my best friend, I love you, ” she said running down the porch steps and getting the backseat of the car. Dean waved and Ivy waved back until she couldn't see him anymore.

 

They pulled up to the house Ivy didn't even blink, she just went into the house and headed to the bedroom reserved for Master and her, she knelt by the bed and waited for him to come in, she heard two sets of feet walking towards the door the good thing about being blindfolded most of the time her hearing has gotten better, the door opened she moved into the right position,

 

“Perfect I told you, just beautiful” Master said

“Happy birthday Little One”

“Thank you Master”

“Did you have a good time with your brother?”

“Yes, Master: “thank you”

“She so polite” the other man said

‘Yes, I think the father instilled that in her” Master said

“You will refer to me as Sir” the other man said

“Yes, sir, ” she said

“Be a good girl for Sir” Master said

“Yes, master”

“On the bed” Sir said

“Help her” Master said

 

Sir had a gentler touch moving her where he wanted her on the bed raping soft cuff around her wrist, and making sure it wasn't too tight, this was weird it was always ruff never gentle Ivy didn't get her hopes up that it would ne to bad this time, she wasn't going to be disappointed this time. Once he was tying her down his hand, his hands down her sides

 

“So soft, ” he mumbled “just perfect”

 

He continued to touch her all over she blocked it out thought about her day with Dean and Benny and how much fun the three of them had together, how Dean and her gorged themselves on pie, it had been so long since she had, had pie it was delicious Sonny had gotten them a half cherry and half apple, with ice cream it was still warm when they ate it, she had made Dean a birthday card, he had made her one too and Benny gathered some flowers for her she left them with Dean telling him that Sir (Mr. Adler) was allergic,

 

“I said, how does it feel” Sir asked

 

He sounded like he had already asked her a question and she was so gone on her thought she didn't notice

 

“Fine, sir” she said not really feeling anything she was numb like this

 

“She doesn't make much noise, ” he said

“Yeah, we taught her not to but I'm sure if you wanted her too, she could make all kinds of pretty noises for you” Master said “she does scream so pretty”

 

Great here we go Ivy thought to herself, she steeled herself and waited for the first blow, it wasn't as painful as she thought she squeaked more in surprise than anything she cleared her mind again thinking of Dean and all the fun they had together, she yelps and an unexpected smack to the back of her legs,

 

“There we go, good little one” Sir said

“Sick son of bitch” Ivy yelled

“What language?  We can't have that”

 

There was a gag tied around her mouth was dry and rough, it didn't stop her from mumbling around it every time he whipped her, she was whipped until the felt a warm trickle down her sides she was bleeding again, she heard both men groan and a hot spot on her back.

“We will teach you not to use such foul language” Master said as he untied her wrists and ankles

“Yes, master, ” she said with an edge to her voice  she wasn't going to break that easy she was going to be strong and fight as much as she could for as long as she could.

 

A few weeks later Ivy started her period and she was happy, maybe that would give at least a weeks break from them now that there was to it was worse, they took turns raping her and whipping her, she was still fighting swearing and call them names until they gagged her and even then it didn't stop her, her back was killing her but part of her liked feeling the sting when she took a shower or pressed against the door frame it was nice to feel something.

 

“You are a woman now” Sir, said congratulating her on getting her period

“Not really, sir” she said, looking down

“Oh yes you are, ” he said with a smile.

 

The bathroom was stocked with everything she would need for that time of the month, Ivy had little access to the internet that way she couldn't go spreading their dirty secrets, she looked up about her period because let's face it men had no idea about it other than she was now a woman. She read all up on it how the first one was just getting her body ready and make sure her cycle was regular and everything else that went along with it, she really wished there was a woman to talk to about this, she really wanted her mom.

 

Needless to say it didn't not stop the master from paying a visit to his favorite toy, she felt like shit cramps were painful and here stomach hurt,

 

“So grown up now” Master said running his fingers through her hair

“Good thing you have other holes to be used, ” he said

“Master pleases I don't feel well, ” she said

“You are fine, on the bed, ” he helped her up and positioned her how he wanted her on the bed,

 

“What a perfect little ass I bet your brothers is just the same, ” he said rubbing her ass

“Leave him alone, ” she said through clenched teeth

“Don't worry, I don't like boys, but your new sir, he loves them, I may send him down for a visit if you aren't a good girl”

“Yes, master”.

 

It hurt there was no other way to explain it, she left like she was being torn in half and not in a good way how could he do this to her, he thrust with no regard for the fact that she was begging him to stop that it hurt too much, he came inside her with a grunt she was a sobbing mess when he untied her and told her to get washed up sir would be next.

 

She went in the bathroom and turned on the shower, she couldn't get clean enough the smell, the touch, she could still feel him, she deserved this if she was a good girl they wouldn't hurt her so much


	4. 13 years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another birthday  
> pregnancy 
> 
> hard Trigger warning please read with caution I kind of hate myself for writing this chapter but its important to her story

 

**Chapter 4**

**Another year has passed**

**13 years old**

 

Ivy and Dean spent their birthday together Sir, let her stay the night with Dean she was grateful. She was always extra good if she could see Dean, Sir knew this, but he never said anything, just let her be, Ivy thought maybe somewhere deep down Sir actually kind of felt bad for allowing Master and other Sir to hurt her, but then again, maybe not, I have started a new habit of self harm after Master would leave, she would make a small cut on her arm it was cold, so no thought twice about her wearing long sleeves and Master seem to get off on the fact that she was hurting herself and told her to do it more to mark her sides too, how pretty the cuts looked against her pale skin.

 

“So pretty Little one, this one is nice and deep, but not too deep don't wanna end up in the hospital do we’” Master said

“No master, thank you master, ” she said

 

They were slowly breaking her, she wasn't quite there yet, but she was close. The master took his time  slowing whipping her hard and then soft setting all of her nerve endings on fire, she whimpered a little with every hard hit,

 

“Good Little one, ” he praised

“You're getting so much better at this”

“Thank you, master, ” she said with no life in her voice,

“Mmm always so tight,” he said as he pushed his way into her, Ivy whined and tried to pull away, but like always she was held in place, she thought about anything and everything else, she could until he was done,

“Good girl little one, ” he said when he was done, he untied her she waited until he left to pull the blindfold off and took a shower.

 

Ivy made her way down the stairs she could hear Master and Sir talking,

“You need to be more careful” Sir said

“If she does get pregnant, we can get rid of it” Master said

“I don't want to have to deal with a pregnant 13 year old”

“I'll take it my wife wants a child” Master said, “can't have any”

“Fine, but your job to take care of it if it does happen” Sir said.

 

Ivy ran back upstairs and pray to everything above and below that she never got pregnant, she was child herself, she never even thought about kids she should be having crushes and going to dances and worrying about book reports, not a grown man taking her innocents, she found her blade and added another cut to her side, Sir saw her arms when she got out of the shower and yelled at her for hurting herself but at this point nothing hurt. Ivy felt nothing anymore, she didn't really care if Master whipped her out Sir smacked her with the paddle she did as she was told and only cried when she was alone, her dad still hasn't come to get them or check in with them if he did she would tell him, her, dad would kill the bastards or he wouldn't and he would think she was disgusting which she thought she was, she was gross and ugly.

  
  
  
  


It was awful not being able to tell Dean what was going on there were some any time she wanted to break down and tell him or Benny let them know she was being abused, but what if something happened to either of them she couldn't be responsible for that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to Dean he was her best friend in the whole world her only family that actually cared about her,

 

“Sis aren't you hot?’ Dean asked on a hot afternoon in May

“Not really why?’ she asked

“It's like 90 degrees out and your in long sleeves and jeans”

“I'm fine, Dean” she said with a sigh

“You would tell me if you weren't right?”

“Yeah Dean just stops, please ok”

“I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you”

“Have you heard anything from dad?”

“Nope, I don't know, but you know him, he’ll just show up one day”

“Yeah, I wish he would hurry up” “I gotta go Love you, ” she said, heading to the car that pulled up

“Love you too sis.”

  
  


Ivy woke up one morning sick to her stomach Sir thought she might have the flu told Master to stay away until he knew what was wrong with her, Master was not happy and told Sir, he had paid good money for her and if he couldn't keep her ready and healthy for him and his friends than he would go somewhere else, Sir apologized explaining that he can't predict the flu. Sir had a doctor come to the house to see what was wrong with her,

 

“She doesn't have a fever or the runs I'm gonna do a pregnancy test just to be sure,” he said, the doctor handed Ivy a stick and told her how to use it, when she was done, she handed it back to the doctor two little pink lines showed up, sir was angry, not at Ivy but at the situation she apologized for getting pregnant for once he was kind and told her it was not her fault but Masters and other sires or that Englishman they bought that sounded like he swallowed rocks, he had distinct voice.

 

“Do not tell anyone about this?’ Sir said

“Yes sir, may I go lay down I don't feel well” Ivy asked

“Yes, of course I'll make soup for dinner”

“Thank you, sir, ” she said, heading up to her room.

 

Once the door was shut, she sank down against the door and started balling a baby she couldn't have a baby how? Why was this happening? Ivy found her blade and cut a new line in her arms, she barely felt it, she added two more, she prayed again, hoping the baby would be ok or something would happen and she would have to have Masters baby.

 

Sir came and told Ivy that the master was on his way over, she sighed, got up and headed to the other room to get ready for his visit.

 

Ivy sat on the bed until she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, she knelt on the floor by the foot of the bed the door opened

 

“‘Oh little one” Master said

“Hello, Master, ” she said

“Sit on the bed”

 

Ivy got up and sat on the bed, she was shaking, he was never nice to her, what ever did he plan?

 

“This is my fault, ” he said

“I'm sorry, Master, Its mine, ” she said

“Yes, well, there's not much we can do about it now you will carry the baby to term and I will give it to  my wife” he said

She took a deep breath before answering “yes, master”

“I'll give you a chance to relax this is big news for your little one, I'll be back in a few days” he said running his fingers through her hair

“Yes, master, ” she said

“Add more” he said running his hand down her side “even it out, ” he said before leaving the room.

 

Ivy breathed a sigh of relief she didn't have to worry about him for a few days, but that didn't mean that the Sirs wouldn't randomly show up tot use her. Ivy got dressed and headed back to her own room, sir stopped her in the hall,

“Do I need to go back?’ she asked

“No, sweetheart, I have a vitamin for you, the doctor left them you can take them in the morning with breakfast and he will be back to check on you and we will have to go to the office once in a while” Sir said

“Yes, sir, ” she said he started to walk away

“Sir? I don't want to have this baby, ” she said

“I know, but it's not up to you, ” he said and continued down the stairs.

 

Ivy was due a few weeks before her 14th birthday, she was going to be a mom at 14 she couldn't handle that and who knows what would happen to the baby what if it was a girl would he hurt her like he hurts Ivy, she wanted to tell someone, but Sir that sound like he swallowed rocks told her if she said anything he would kill Dean in front of her and then her and no one would find their bodies, what was she supposed to do she said to herself she really wished her dad would get his shit together.

 

**3 months later**

Ivy was visiting with Dean and Benny as usual they were in the barn, petting the horses Ivy was feeding on an apple when Benny said something after Dean ran in to use the restroom

 

“Ivy what happens to your arm?”

“I cut it in the garden the other day I'm fine, ” she said fixing her sleeve

“Sweetheart is they are hurting you?’

“No Benny, I'm fine, I promise”

“You can tell me, I won't say anything if you don't want me to”

“I know Benny, thank you, but I'm alright”

 

Dean came back into the barn

 

“Mr. Adlers here for you, ” Dean said annoyed

“I better go, Love you guys, ” she said running out of the barn.

 

“Did you have a good visit?’ Sir asked

“Yes, sir, ” she said

“What's wrong?’

“Nothing, sir, just thing smell bad like the horses”

“Yeah, you didn't say anything did you?”

“No sir, I didn't, ” she said, looking down.

 

They pulled up to the house his neighbor was outside, she waved Ivy waved back and gave her a half smile, Sir ushered her into the house not wanting to talk to the neighbor,

“Go get cleaned up and wait in the room,” he said

“Yes, sir, ” she said, heading up.

 

“I told you she was perfect” Master said Ivy went to her happy place in her head, she was with Dean and Benny playing with horses and running around the ranch being kids, the new man didn't say anything he laid her on the bed face up this time this was new,

“Careful, she's pregnant” Master said

“MM nothing more beautiful than a pregnant girl” the man said, rubbing a hand over her stomach

 

She let out a sigh the man took it as a sigh of pleasure and did it again, she tried to move master tsk at her she stopped trying to move,

 

“You can call me sir, ” he said

“Yes, sir, ” she said

“Sound more alert, ” he said

“Sorry, sir”

“She's been conditioned not to make too much noise” Master said

“Good” the new Sir said.

 

His mouth never warm on her Master and the other sirs kissed her it was too intimate, his breath was at least nice like his head just brushed his teeth, she wasn't really sure what to do so she just let it happen,

 

“She's so pliant” sir said

“Yes, she does so well” Master said

 

New sir kissed her neck it kinda felt nice which freaked Ivy out this wasn't supposed to be nice she didn't deserve nice, he sucked on her nipples a little moan escaped her lips, she scolded herself she was not going to enjoy this wasn't nice it was disgusting. He moved down her body, she heard master groan, she knew he was touching himself he always did when he watched.

 

New sir had used his mouth on Ivy before pushing himself in she didn't moan or sigh, she went to her happy place, New Sir, didn't like that she didn't react to his touches he smacked her face, she squeaked a little, he smacked her again nothing she was told not to make noise so she didn't make noise,

 

“She really doesn't make any sounds does she?” new sir asked when he was done with her

“No, she's a good little toy, make sure you untie her” Master said.

 

Once they were gone, she did the routine of scrubbing her skin, making sure she got every trace of him off of her until her skin was raw and red and burned a little.

 

Ivy looked in the mirror when she was done, she looked pale and a little sickly she had a tiny bump that suck out only a little you couldn't tell if she was pregnant or just gained some weight, she headed down to her room, Sir called her down to eat.

 

**One week before Due Date**

 

Ivy didn't get very big she had a tiny bump that was easy for her to hind from Dean and Benny when she visited them, but she popped out this week and Sir called and told Dean that Ivy had some kind of bug and would be able to visit for a while, she hated not being able to see Dean and Benny she missed them they were her only friends,

 

“Ivy!” sir yelled

“Yes, sir, ” she said

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, sir, just thinking is all”

“Well, come on, it's time for bed”

“Night, sir”.

 

She was woken up by painful cramps in her back, she couldn't get comfortable, it was horrible she finally got up and went to get sir she couldn't take the pain anymore,

“Sir?” she called out when she went into his room

“What do you want?’ he asked mad he was being woken up

“I think the baby is coming”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure, sir, owe” she said doubling over and breathing heavy

“I'll call the doctor go back to bed”.

 

The doctor came to the house to check Ivy out and see if she was in actual labor, he determined by the frequency of the contraction that she was in active labor and she was already 6 centimeters, and they were in for a long labor she was young and it was her first child, Ivy wanted to scream at all of them for doing this to her for causing her so much pain and anger but she didn't say anything she focused on her breathing like the videos showed her and tried to relax and let her body take over and do what it needed to do, 10 hours later Ivy gave birth to a little boy, the doctor handed him to her, she fell in love the second she saw him, Sir told her that master would be there in a few hours to take the baby to his new home, she nodded not trusting her voice. She fell asleep with her little baby next to her she woke up to master in her room she could hear him breathing they had blindfolded her so she could see

 

“Please don't take him” she said

“Master please don't, Sir please” she begged

“I'm sorry little one but you can't have him” Master said

“No I do everything you ask I never ask for anything please don't take my baby’ she said crying

“Shut her up” Master said.

 

Ivy was screaming at him not to take her baby, begging them she ripped the blindfold off and tried to follow down the stairs but sir grabbed her, she screamed and cried calling them both all kinds of names, she refused to eat or get out of the bed for days until the case worker called and told her, her dad was coming to get her three days after their birthday, she was almost free only a week and she would be free.


	5. Finally going home or so she thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 years old  
> thought attempted suicied  
> cutting  
> triggers please read with caution

**Chapter 5**

**14 years old**

**The morning John came and got them**

 

Ivy couldn't contain her excitement she was so happy she would be with her family, with her brother Sir offered her something to drink some tea to calm down a little she was annoying him she apologized, she was just excited to see her dad and her brother, she had to use the restroom, the next this she heard was Dean screaming her name and her arms hurt. She tried opening her eyes, they were too heavy, she wanted to keep them closed people kept yelling her name she groaned. Ivy could hear Dean she wanted to talk to her brother she wanted to know why he sounded worried, where was her dad? What was going on?

 

It was too bright, too cold her arms hurt, they were heavy, she was supposed to go home to her dad and Dean. Where was Dean? He was yelling her name, what the hell was going on? They promised she would see her brother, they told her dad got his shit together he got them back. Ivy tried to sit up she was strapped to the bed, her head was pounding why did her head hurt? Where was her dad? Where the hell was Dean?

 

The nurse walked in looking at the computer as she rolled it in,

“Glad you are awake, how are you feeling?” the nurse asked

“Tired, where is my brother?” Ivy asked

“I'm gonna get the doctor”

“ Why am I strapped down? Where is Dean? Where's my dad?’

“Can you untie me?’ she asked, struggling again the binding she hated being tied up, she pulled at the restraints, the nurse left the room not paying any attention to anything Ivy was saying, Ivy laid her head back took a deep breath she was in the hospital, Master couldn't get her here. Could he?

 

“Hello Miss. Winchester, I'm Dr. Smith”

“Can you untie me? I don't like it” Ivy said

“Soon as I have a few questions first”

“Where is my brother? Where's my dad?’

“I'll ask the questions if you don't mind.”

 

Ivy sighed and nodded, still pulling a little at the restraints,

“Do you know where you are?”

“The hospital”

“Do you know why you are here?

“No”

“You don't know? What do you remember?”

“Um, Dad was coming to get Dean and I we were going home, Mr. Adler gave me some tea and I had to pee and I woke up here”

“You don't remember cutting your wrists?’

“Is that a joke?” she asked laughing

‘I don't think suicide is funny”

“I wouldn't do that, there's no way I was going home where is my brother? Where is my dad why am I really here”

“Miss, you need to calm down”

“Do not tell me to calm down, I wake up strapped to a bed, I have no idea why! Where is my brother?”

“Ivy you are covered in scars, your back is covered in scars how did that happen?”

“Accident”

“It's ok, you don't have to tell me right now, but we are going to keep you”

“I wanna see my brother” can you unstrap me please I'm not going anywhere”

 

The doctor untied her wrist she pulled away from him when he tried to touch her

“I wanna see my brother”

“You can see your dad”

The doctor left the room, Ivy pulled the bandages on her wrists, what the fuck she said to herself you gotta be kidding me they didn't want her to talk so they tried to kill her and make it look like she did it, great.

 

John came in about 5 minutes later eyes red rimmed,

“Oh baby girl what did you do?’ he asked

“Daddy, I didn't do this, I swear, I wouldn't do this I want to go home”

“The doctor says you are covered in cuts, self inflicted ones”

“Daddy, you don't understand”

“Tell me, what happened?’

“I can't”

“Then I am sorry, but you have to stay here, I don't want you hurting yourself it's not healthy”

“Oh, and drinking a fifth every night and beating the hell out of kids is healthy?”

“I'll go get your brother”.

 

Dean walked with his eyes red and puffy a brighter shade of greener than normal when he cries

“Dean I swear I didn't”

“I found bleeding to death on the floor, you were gonna leave me all alone with him”

“No Dean I would do that to you, you're my best friend you gotta believe me please”

“Yeah, you did! You were holding the razor blade, I saw it, ” Dean said walking out

“Dean please wait, please, ” she yelled,

 

The nurse came back in and informed Ivy that John and Dean had both left, she was going to take her up to the youth psychiatric floor, the nurse gave her some scrubs to change into they were short sleeves after she changed IVy followed the nurse to the elevator, she felt exposed in short sleeves she noted to ask for long sleeves and maybe a sweater, she was always cold. They exited the elevator it was noisy people were yelling,

 

“This is Ivy Winchester” the nurse said, handing her file over to the other nurse, she was short with brown hair and brown eyes

 

“Hello Ivy I am nurse Masters it's nice to meet you” she said

“Hi” Ivy said, giving her a small wave

“I'll leave you to it” the other nurse said leaving. Ivy wrapped her arms around herself,

 

“I'll get you some long sleeves and a sweater” Nurse Masters said

“Thank you” Ivy said

“Follow me, I'll show you to your room.”

 

Ivy follows the nurse down the hall to her new room, the nurse turned and patted Ivy on the shoulder but she pulled away

“I don't like being touched” Ivy said

“That's ok, this is your room you'll be alone until we get someone else, I'll bring you some clothes and long sleeves” she said leaving.

 

Ivy sat down on the bed and took a deep breath why would they do this? It would have been easier to kill her than to keep her alive, maybe she was supposed to die and Dean saved her when he found her. Ivy really wished she was with Dean next time she saw him she would tell him everything that happened and all about her baby Sammy she named after their little brother that died the same night as their mom.

 

There was a lot going on that night Ivy kept to herself only left the room when nurse Masters came a got her for dinner and she sat at a table alone, a girl came and talked to her, but Ivy wasn't really in a talking mood, so it was pretty one sided conversation the girl got mad that Ivy would tell her why she was there, she girl got up and left the table Ivy was happy about that.

 

The next morning after breakfast the doctor front the ER came in and wanted Ivy to join the group therapy,

 

“I would like to welcome ivy to the group” Dr. Smith said

“Ha you're named after a plant”

“Quinn, that's not very nice to make fun of her name” Dr. Smith said

“It's fine” Ivy said

“Quinn I would like you to apologize to Ivy”

“Sorry, ” he said

“I said it was fine, ” she said, crossing her arms.

 

Dr. Smith just looked at her and shook his head

“SO today I wanna talk about taking responsibility for our actions” Dr. Smith said “I want all of you to take a few minutes to think about something that you have done that you have done and didn't take responsibility for”

 

Everyone thought for a second Ivy looked around at everyone who was nodding, she sighed, she didn't feel like sharing her feelings Winchesters did not share their feelings,

 

“Ok, who wants to go first?”

“Ooo, I will” the girl next to Ivy said raising her hand

“Madison go ahead”

“Like when I throw up after every meal and say it was food poisoning and in truth, I really don't wanna turn into a fat slob” she said with a smile

“Yes like that, made next time we are a little more sensitive toward people who are overweight”

“Yeah, whatever” she said, looking at her nails.

 

“Ivy what about you?’

“Let's see I told my brother that our dad ate the last piece of pie when it was actually me because my brother never fucking shares his pie”

“I was thinking maybe on a deeper level”

“Oh, you mean like I keep seeing as I didn't slit my wrist, but you all keep insisting that I did, like that”

“Now Ivy this is about taking responsibility for our actions”

“Screw your responsibility, I wouldn't do this, ” she said showing her wrist

“Ivy you need to calm down”

“Screw you asshole you calm down, ” she said standing up

“Ivy sit down”

“No, no one is listening to me”

The doctor made a waving motion with his hand and an orderly came over had grabbed Ivy,

“No, ” she yelled, pulling away “Don't fucking touch me, ” she fought him, she was smaller he picked her up and started walking down the hall, she kicked and threw elbows the orderly dropped her after one good elbow to the side of his head she took off towards the stairs, she an down the stairwell,

 

“Go to the bottom, I'll follow down the stairs” the orderly yelled at the other one,

“Dumbass” Ivy thought to herself, she slammed the door on one floor and exited on the next the no one was behind her, they didn't know that John was ex-military and taught the kids a few things and exit strategies was one of them, she exited the floor above the ground floor the exits were cover by the guards but the seating area for outdoor visits were not, they were stupid like she could scale the wall, she was up and over run to freedom and her brother when a wave of pain shot through her.

 

Ivy woke up strapped to the bed restrained above her head

“No, no no no, not again, ” she said, pulling on the restraints she pulled so hard she tore her stitches open she was still pulling and struggling to get free when the nurse came in,

 

“Oh my god, sweety stop you are hurting yourself,” the nurse said grabbing Ivy’s arm

“Please let me go I'll be good I promise, please, please don't” Ivy said with panic in her voice

“Ok, but you gotta stops pulling, you hurt yourself,” the nurse said undoing the restraints,

 

Ivy curled into herself, she didn't know what the hell was going on, she was supposed to be at home with her brother and dad not on the nut house with slit wrists, strapped to the bed when the nurse and doctor came in Ivy was rocking back and forth,

 

“Ivy I need to see” Dr. Smith said

Ivy shook her head and curled tighter into herself shaking

“Ivy please you are bleeding we need to stop it, ” he said, reaching for her, she fell off the bed trying to get away from him, the doctor looked at the nurse

“Please I'll be good, I promise, please don't punish me” Ivy said

“What are you talking about? I just wanna check you writs that's all, ” he said

“I don't feel good Master, ” she passed out.

 

When she woke again it was dark she arms were rewrapped and she was clean for the most part there were clean clothes on the table next to the bed when she pulled them off a razor blade fell, she looked around she felt like shit, it would make her feel better, Dean was mad at her, her dad was mad no one believed her,it stung at first the sweet slice of the blade across her skin she relaxed and slid it again in the same spot watching the warm blood trickle down her skin it felt nice and calming she pressed the dirty shirt to it and waited for the bleeding to stop and changed her clothes climbed back into the bed, It didn't matter what she did now no one would believe that she didn't try to kill herself, that night she decided to stop trying to get anyone to believe her, she would just keep to herself.

Ivy spent the next the next two weeks trying to convince them that she didn't try to kill herself they didn't believe her, they did however ask who Master was and she played stupid like she didn't know who they were talking about and it wa probably from all the blood loss, the next week she stopped talking all together to the doctors and nurses Dean and her Dad hadnt been to visit in three weeks she missed them they finally came one sunday on a visiting day,

Ivy was so excited she couldn't contain herself, she had told Madison all about her brother and how awesome he was, and about Benny had how the three of them were best friends and she couldn't wait to see Dean.

  
  


“Dean!” she squeaked out hugging her brother not waiting for him to say anything

“Hey sis” he said squeezing her

“Hi Daddy”

“Hey baby girl, come sit down” John said sitting at the closest table

“They say you aren't eating or talking”

“Daddy they aren't listening to me” Ivy said holding Dean's hand

“What do I always tell you?”

“To  tell the truth, Daddy I am telling the truth I don't know what happened”

“Than why don't you just tell them the truth” Dean asked pulling his hand away

“You too? Dean have I ever lied to you?” she asked

“No Ivs but something is going on and you won't talk about it, you are covered in scars and your back, sis come on” Dean said

“I wanna tell you but I can't,” she said

“Baby girl why not?’ John asked

“Daddy I can't,” she said with tears in her eyes

‘Did they hurt you?’ he asked she looked at him with tears falling

“Son of a bitch, you need to tell me” John said

“Just go please, you don't believe that I didn't do this so why would you believe anything else” she said standing up, “I love you Dean” she said walking down to her room,

“Ivy!” John yelled she ignored him and kept walking.

 

When she turned the corner a hand clamped down over her mouth she was trying to yell through the hand

“Shut up” he said in her ear as he pulled her pants down

“Please don't” she begged muffled

“I said shut up” he said as he pushed into her, he came quick

‘Master sends his regaurds” he said leaving Ivy a crying mess on the floor.

 

Ivy was curled up on the floor when Madison found her,

“Oh my god! Ivy what happened?’ she asked

‘Nothing don't worry about it” Ivy said

“No Ivy you are bleeding”

“I'm fine please just let it go ok?’

‘Ivy you need to tell someone”

“I can't” she snapped “just dropped it” Ivy said storming out of the room and heading to her own.

 

She should be free from the abuse, the rape the thought of Master looming over her but no, she would never be free of him or anyone else how did nobody know about this man and his abuse would he abuse Sammy too? He said he didn't like boy but that doesn't mean none of the other would he let that happen? Ivy laid down on her bed and curled up maybe she should have just told him, everything.

Nurse Masters came in to talk to her about what happened,

“It's nothing just leave me alone” Ivy said

“‘You can tell me” she said

“I don't wanna talk to you or anyone else ok? Please just leave me and I'm not hungry”

“Ok I'll be back with your meds”

“Whatever” Ivy said falling asleep after a while.

 

It was lights out and dark when Ivy headed to the bathroom she had found a razor wrapped up in the clothes next to her bed, she headed to the bathroom the only light was from the full moon outside high in the sky, she ran the blade across her skin the sweet sting the only thing she actually felt anymore she was numb to everything else, she just didn't care they finally broke her.

 

Ivy stopped talking to most of the staff and other patients preferring to write things down instead, John and Dean visited once in a while not every visiting day which sent Ivy further into herself, there was a man that stopped by one day to see her,

“Do i know you?” she asked

“No but I know you Little on” he said

“No please don't” she said

“Come on, Master would like to see you”

“Please don't do this, please”

“Shut up and follow me”

 

Ivy followed him down the hall to the stairwell, he handed her a blindfold when they got to the next floor it was under construction so no one was there on the weekends, Ivy put the blindfold over her eyes, she was shaking,

 

“Hello Little one”

“Master”

“I miss you” he said sniffing her running his hands across her back and chest,

“So beautiful, It a shame you said something to your father”

“Master I didn't say anything” Ivy said

“Than why did that lady come sniffing about Sirs house?’

“I don't know Master I swear I didn't say anything” Ivy was breathing heavy

“Kneel”

“Master please I didn't tell”

“Shut up and kneel” he yelled.

 

Ivy knelt down shaking and crying she had hoped that he had forgotten about her but here she is kneeling in front of him,

“Open” he said

She opened her mouth he shoved his cock in her mouth and grabbed her hair fucking her face with no regraud for her she let it happen went to he place in her mind where she couldn't feel anything that was going on, she swallowed him down when he came in her mouth,

“Such a good girl for Master” he said

“Go on, and if I hear you said anything to anyone that brother of yours will be my next toy”

“I'll be good master please don't hurt him” she said in a rough voice

‘Not a word little one.”

 

Ivy removed the blindfold after her left and headed back up to her room

“Ivy where were you? You missed group” Madison said

“I went for a walk”

“Next time tell someone”

“Sorry, I'm gonna go lay down”

“Does this have to do with that creepy guy?’

“What creepy guy?”

“The one that was talking to i saw you”

“You didn't see shit and keep your mouth shut”

“You need to tell someone, he needs to go to jail if he is hurting you, I'm gonna tell”

“Madison! Stop you have no idea what is going on”

“I don't care, I'm telling”

 

Madison stormed off heading to the nurses station to talk to nurse Masters, Ivy ran to her room,

“Shit” she said this can't be happening this wasn't her fault this was Masters, Nurse Masters came into her room

“Ivy can I talk to you?’ she asked

“What?’

“Madison says she saw you with a man”

“I went for a walk I needed so air,”

“You can tell me, I will keep you safe”

“I don't know what you are talking about”

“Ok I'll be back” she said leaving.

 

Ivy went to dinner sat at her table alone Madison sat next to her

“You don't you just tell them?”

“I don't know what the fuck you are talking about? Leave me alone” Ivy yelled standing

“Ivy I am your friend”

“Just leave me alone” Ivy said storming off.

 

Ivy went into the bathroom she was pacing back and forth when Madison came in,

“Tell me what is going on” she demanded

“I can't, please just drop it I am begging you to let it go”

“No this isn't right, you really didn't do this did you?”

Ivy shook her head

“Come on Ivy please tell me”

“I can't it's not safe, please”

“Fine I will let it go for today.”

 

Madison left the bathroom, Ivy took out her razor and cut into her side, she barely felt it.

The next morning the nurse told Ivy tot go back to her room, she would come get her later ivy paced her room what was going on?

The nurse came in she was nice her name was Rachael

“Ivy I have something to tell you” she said

“Is my brother ok?”

“Yes, your brother is fine, it's about Madison”

“What happened?”

“She died last night.”

 

Ivy didn't know what to think she threw up and started crying Rachael held her while she cried until she could cry anymore,

“It's ok” Rachael said Ivy shook her head

“I have to go check on everyone else ok?’

“Ok” Ivy said in a very sad voice.

 

Ivy knew technically it wasn't her fault that Madison died but part of her knew that if Madison had not seen what she saw she would still be alive. She was getting ready to go home, she was getting better why would Master do this, Ivy was walking down the hall she could her a woman yelling,

“My baby never touched drugs how could she have overdosed? What was it?’ she yelled

“Ma’am I am very sorry for your loss but I can't discuss this right now if you will call and make an appointment we can discuss it then”

 

Ivy followed the woman

“Excuse me?’ Ivy said

“Yes” she said turing a facing Ivy

“I'm sorry” she said with tears in her eyes

“Me too” she said getting on the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and following this stor if you havent read The Courtship of Dr. Novak please read it!


	6. 15 years old

**Chapter 6**

**15 years old**

 

Dean came with Benny on their 15th birthday Ivy was excited to see them,

“Hey Little Sister” Benny said

“Hey Benny” she said, hugging him

“Happy birthday” Ivy said, handing Dean a homemade card he smiled

“I tried to bring you a piece of pie, but they wouldn't let me bring it in” Dean said

“That's ok, I'm in trouble I'm surprised they let you in”

“Ivs what did you do?’

“I don't see the point in talking if no one believes me”

Dean sighed “Dad says happy birthday and he would be here, but he had to work”

“Wow dad has a job he kept”

“Yup, he's doing good for once”

“I got a job too”

“Oh cool where?’

“Sonny hired me as a ranch hand helping the new boys adjust”

“I'm happy for you, what about you Benny?”

“Ah, you know me, I'm a jack of all trades but I got this job at a cafe as a busboy”

“I'm happy for you guys”

“Any girlfriends or boyfriends?’

“Um Benny and I are kind of a thing”

“Really?”

“Yup, you ok with that?”

“Of course Dean as long as you are happy I am happy”

“We gotta go, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday”

“Love you guys”

 

Ivy hugged them both before they left, she sighed when they were gone, she had nothing to do she sat by the window, she could see them walking down the road, she looked up the new orderly was walking towards her,

“I'm Roy I need you to come with me,” he said

“Why?’

“You know why”

“Fucking serious” Ivy followed him down the stairs

Ivy snatched the blindfold from Roy and put it on,

 

“So perfect, you know I prefer those younger than you, but you stay so pretty and perfect for me” Master said

Ivy didn't say anything what was she going to say “thanks for raping me instead of some other little girl” but she did think of that at least she could keep him away from someone else longer,

“Happy Birthday Little one, did your brother bring you anything?”

“Yes, but they would let him give it me, Master”

“What did he bring you little one?”

“A piece of pie master, it's our favorite”

“I know little one, I'll make sure you get, you've been a good girl”

“Thank you Master”

“I know it's your birthday, but I have missed you, ” he said sniffing her hair

“Please not today”

“All fours.”

 

When he was done Ivy and Roy made their way back to her floor

“Not a word, ” Roy said

“You think this was the first time? I hear it every time” Ivy said walking into her room

“Don't be a smart ass”

“Go fuck yourself Roy, how are you ok with this?’

“I'm not, they have stuff on me too”

“Whatever leave me alone.”

 

Roy left the room in a huff only to come back a few minutes later with the restraints

 

“NO!” Ivy yelled spotting them“Please, no, no, I'll be good I promise”

 

He ignored her and grabbed her slamming her into the bed Ivy tried to fight back, he was twice her size and a lot bigger he slammed her arm down, wrapping the restraint around her wrist and tying it to the bed did the same with the other arm, she went pliant and stared at the ceiling, she was breathing heavy, being tied down sent her into another place she escaped into her head, she with Dean and Benny hanging out being kids.

 

Rachael came and untied Ivy she was breathing heavy

 

“Ivy?”

She didn't answer

“Ivy sweetheart, you are safe, come eat”

 

Ivy got up off the bed and followed Rachael to eat,

“Here you go Happy Birthday” she said, handing Ivy the slice of pie that Dean had bought her

“Thank you, ” she said, sounding a bit distant

“Go have a seat” Rachael said

Ivy walked off and sat at the nearest table, she sat the pie in front of her and started crying, she should be with her family with her twin, but she's here in this facility and no one believes her that she didn't try to kill herself, if she did tell them that she was raped, had a baby and is still being raped while here would they believe her?

 

The doctor had her bought for his office,

 

“Ivy if you want to go home you need to admit to what you have done,” he said

“I didn't do it, ” she said

“We have been over this, your brother found you on the floor in the bathroom razor in hand”

“Where did I get the razor from? How did I even get home? That whole chunk of time is missing and no one cares” she yelled

“Ivy calm down, ” he said

“You don't wanna listen, so why even ask? Why bring me here?’

“Because your Master asked me to”

“Fucking great you too?’

“Ivy I've already had your”

“Of course you have”

“I'm glad you are sticking to your story”

“I'm sure you are”

“No need to be rude, ” he said, standing and walking from behind the desk

“Why let me see your face?’

“Because I want you to know”

“That you are a child molester?”

“I prefer child, lover”

“Same thing in your case”

 

He grabbed her by the throat

“Do not forget that I still have permission from your master to do as I please” he said through his teeth

“Do I look like I care anymore?’

“You will, when you can't see your twin anymore”

“You wouldn't?’

“Oh would so watch your mouth”

“Yes, sir, ” she said

“That's better, come on and blow me we have an hour of uninterrupted time and I wanna see those pretty green eyes.”

 

Ivy headed back to her room the night nurse stopped her,

 

“Are you ok?’ she asked

“I'm fine” Ivy said with a rough voice

“Are you sure?’

“I said I was fine please just leave me alone”

“Ok, good night”

“Night.”

 

Ivy waited until lights out to sneak out of her room and head to the bathroom, she didn't know the nurse was following her,

 

‘What are you doing?” she yelled, grabbing Ivy and pulling her arm

“Stop you don't understand” Ivy said

“I understand you are hurting yourself”

“I don't want to, I have to”

“No you don't”

“Yes, now please just leave me alone”

“Ivy gives it to me and I won't tell orderly I know what being tied down does to you”

“Please don’t, please I'll be good I promise”

“Give it and come on in bed” Ivy handed her the razor knowing full well master will hear about this and the razor will be returned to her the next night.

 

Ivy curled up on her bad she was in so much trouble Master was going to find out, he was going to punish her and here he could get creative at least in Sir's house he would reign Master in remind him that the caseworker would visit she could have fingerprint marks on her throat.

  
  


John and Dean came to the following Sunday,

“Hey baby girl, ” he said

“Hi daddy, Hi Dean” she said, squeezing her brother tight

“The doc called me said you were still hurting yourself, ” he said a bit slurred

Ivy sighs

“Don't huff, why can't you just be normal like your brother”

“Why can't you be sober?”

John smacked her across the face

“What the fuck Dad?’ Dean yelled

“Ivs are you ok?’

“Yeah I'm fine, Love you I'm sorry, ” she said heading down the hall.

“Ivy waits, please, what is going on?’

“I can't tell you, please Dean don't ask”

“You are being hurt aren't you”

“Please just leave it, please Dean.”

“I just want you safe sis”

“And I want you safe, so please”

“Alright, I love you, ” he said, walking away.

 

Ivy headed to her room Roy came in,

“Of course, ” she said following him out the door.


	7. 16 years old When Ivy stop talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master has more infulance then she thought
> 
> please read triggers and tags

**16 years old**

  
  


They had never spent a birthday party ever, literally never they were born the same day only ten minutes apart, how could he do this to her? How could he be so damn selfish? She was keeping everything a secret to keep him safe and some girl was more important than her his own sister? His own twin?

 

“Sorry baby girl, he's got a new girl I would expect to see him anytime soon, you're not that important any more”

“Thank for coming dad, I'm tired they put me on new MEDs”

“Yeah, I gotta go anyway, ” he said, hugging Ivy he smells like a bar how was he allowed in?

“Tell Dean happy birthday to me”

“Will do, ” he said, bumping into the lady walking in.

 

She went to her room, grabbed the razor and sliced down her side, her own brother hated her, her twin at that this was their day Dean always told that he loved her he had a twin to share the day with and now some girl was more important than her, she broke down crying on her bed. The new night nurse came together for dinner, she just shook her head and stayed where she was,

“Ivy you have to eat” the nurse said

She shook her head again

“Ok, I'll leave you alone, ” she said leaving.

 

The next morning Ivy didn't go to breakfast, she didn't shower when it was time she didn't leave her room, how could he pick so girl over his own sister? “I was his family, ” she thought to herself,

 

“Ivy?’ Nurse Masters asked

Ivy shook her head

“You wanna tell me what happened yesterday?’

Ivy shook her head

“They told me Dean didn't come”

Ivy sighed and sat back down on her bed

“Come on you gotta eat even a little”

“Not hungry” Ivy said

“Come on you can call me Meg”

“How could he?”

“How could he what sweetheart?”

“It's our day and he…. Pick some bitch over me I am his twin! He always said that was special it's what made us, I hate him right now”

“I'm sorry he did this, but he’s a guy and sometimes guys, especially teenagers don't always think with their upstairs brain”

“Don't I know it” Ivy said “I'm still not hungry”

“I know, but there pie tonight.”

 

Ivy followed Meg into the dining hall, she sat down at a table, she was so hurt and angry with Dean that she didn't even wanna be in that room, Meg bought her a tray of food Ivy gave her a half smile and poked at her food she didn't want it it was some kind of casserole anyways, she picked at the pie, the new kid sat down at her table

 

“Hey, I'm Ash”

“Ivy”

“What are you in for?”

“None of your business” Ivy said, standing, she dumped her tray and headed to her room.

  
  


The next morning Ivy woke up in pain and not just like I'm getting my period pain, but her guts were ripped out pain, she rolled over and yelp

“What the hell?” she said to herself getting up, she at least tried to get up if felt like she was being pulled apart, she finally got up and headed to the bathroom, she lifted her shirt there was an incision across the bottom of her belly just above her vagina, 

“What the fuck?” she said she breathed through the pain and headed down to the nurses station

“Ivy your outta bed” Meg said with a smile

“Meg something it wrong” Ivy said, lifting her shirt

“Oh my god!” Meg said “Come on back in the bed, I'm gonna get a doctor from downstairs, I will be right back do not leave this room” Meg ran down the hall Ivy laid on the bed and passed out.

 

“Ivy wake sweetheart come on” Meg said

“Meg?”

“It's me, I have one of the lady doctors with me ok”

Ivy winced in pain trying to sit up

“Just lay I'm Jessica Moore I'm the OB doctor I'm just gonna take a look”

“Ok” Ivy said

Jessica pulled the top of Ivy's sweats down to see

“Oh ok, we should take you down for an x-ray ok, Meg comes with me,” she said.

 

They wheeled her down to the x ray room, and back up when they were done

“Meg what is going on? Please tell me” Ivy said

“We think that maybe your reproductive organs have been removed”

“Are you fucking kidding me? So I can never have another baby?’

“What do you mean another?”

“Forget it” Ivy said, climbing into her bed

“Ivy why won't you just tell me?”

“Because I can't”

“Ivy I can help you”

“No you can't please just go” Ivy said with a thick voice

 

They had taken everything from her, everything and now this the only thing she had left and they took it the hope that maybe if she ever got out from under Master that she would start her own family but they took that, she was never getting out now.

 

The doctor came and confirmed  that Ivy would never have kids ever, Ivy didn't say anything she just rolled over and hid in her blankets she prescribed pain MEDs and talked to the Dr. Smith about how this could happen and why a 16 year old girl would have such a surgery that wasn't necessary,  Ivy just went through the motions of the day getting up sitting by the window hoping that her brother would come to his senses and come visit her, this was the final thing that broke her, she stopped talking all together, she didn't smile or laugh, she walked around like a zombie most days Meg finally forced her to take a shower telling her that if she didn't she would restrain her and give her a sponge bath, Ivy crawled back into her bed Roy came and got her.

 

“They tell me you stopped talking” Master said

Ivy nodded

“I think I like this new mute you, should be nice”

He raped her again, she didn't care she removed the blindfold after he left, followed Roy back up to her room and went to sleep.

 

Ivy sat in the group but didn't say anything the doctor scolded her for not participating, she just shrugged,

“Master is pleased with you,” he said when they were alone in his office

Ivy looked down

“So submissive now, come on on your knees”

Ivy knelt in front of him

“Get me hard, mouth only. Now that I know you can't get pregnant, we can have so much fun”

Ivy sighed and did as she was told.

 

As Ivy headed back to her room Ash pulled her aside

“What's going on?’

Ivy shook her head

“Come on Ivy give me a smile you are so sad all the time now”

Ivy sighed and shook her head

“Ok, I'll leave you alone, ” he said walking away.

 

“Ivy your dad is here to see you” Meg said, poking her head in Ivy sighed and followed Meg down the hall to the dining room

“Hey Baby girl” John said she pulled away as he reached for her

“Are you ok?”

Ivy shook her head

“They tell me you stopped talking all together now”

Ivy nodded

“I'm so sorry for what happened to you, it's not right”

Ivy sighed, she motioned for a pen and paper John got her some

“Still no Dean?” she wrote

“I'm sorry sweetheart, he’s got that girlfriend and well, she's a piece of work”

“More important than me?”

“No you are important to Dean he just needs to realize it again that's all”

Ivy nodded

“Baby girl you gotta tell someone what's going on”

“Daddy, I can't, ” she wrote

“Why not?”

“Not safe, ” she wrote

John took a deep breath and let it out

“Ok, if you don't wanna talk about it, they aren't going to let you out of here”

Ivy sighed and shook her head, she didn't really care anymore

“I Miss You and I am sorry it took so long for me to get you back and I lost you again and I…” John said with a thick voice

“I love you Daddy, ” she wrote

“I love you too baby girl”

“I'm tired, I'm gonna lay down”

“Ok, I'll see you soon.”

 

Ivy headed back to her room Roy was waiting of course he was

“He's not here, it's someone else is here”

Ivy nodded, she knew the routine if Master couldn't make it, he would send someone in his place to make sure she never forgot who she belonged to.

 

“God, your master didn't tell me how pretty you were” the man said “you'll call me sir”

“She doesn't talk” Roy said

“Even better, ” Sir said

Ivy sighed sick bastards, he groaned and moaned and said he wished she wasn't wearing the blindfold he heard she had such pretty green eyes, and how perfect her mouth was and how she was a good girl, Ivy had heard it all before she ignored it and let them use her how they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading kudos and comments are welcome


	8. 18 years old

 

**Chapter 8**

Dean finally made his way back to visiting Ivy she was still mad that he picked that girl over her,

“Ivs I'm so sorry”

“It's ok, ” she wrote

“No, It's not, but thank you, dad disappeared again” Dean whispered

“Asshole, you ok?’ she wrote

“Yeah I'm fine got a new job with Benny at that cafe he works in a couple of days a week and I talk to the local Mechanic he said when I turned eighteen he’ll give me a job 

“Benny still a friend or is it weird now?” Ivy wrote

“No, he's still my buddy and best friend other than you of course!”

“So I am still your best friend?” she wrote 

“I was an idiot Ivs I am really sorry, I should have been here for you you are my only family” 

“I guess I forgive you, ” she wrote 

“I don't expect you too, but I will make it up to you”

“How I'm stuck here?” 

“I'll figure it out, but I gotta go I gotta get to work”

 

Dean hugged Ivy and left, she felt a little better now that Dean had come to his senses and was visiting her again, the Doctor called her to his office

 

“I see your brother is visiting again, ” he said 

Ivy nodded 

“Well, I am moving next week and you'll be getting a new doctor”

Ivy nodded 

“Don't worry sweetheart your Master has hand picked him just for you, but just in case I have ordered shock therapy for you make sure you don't talk” 

Ivy sighed great more torture.

  
  


They strapped Ivy down on the bed, she sunk into her safe place in her mind, the suck things to her forehead and then put a mouth guard in her mouth, and turned on the machine her body seized up, and relaxed it was painful, 

“Good Girl” the doctor said 

Ivy whimpered they did it again, she passed out from the pain.

When Ivy woke up it felt like her body was on fire, she was hurt and in pain she made her way to the bathroom,

“Ivy are you ok?” Meg asked 

Ivy nodded and threw up

“Come back to bed, ” she said 

Ivy didn't put up a fight she went back to bed.

 

That year was the same as the others Master would visit and torture her in some fun new way the doctor would use her and whoever else Master choose to use in his place and Ivy still didn't say anything, they doctor that replaced Dr. Smith had a heart attack and was replaced with a new doctor who was an asshole and thought that tough love was the way to go to Ivy, they took her TV privileges she didn't care, they took outside, again not a big deal, the doctor didn't know what to do with her and couldn't figure out why she wasn't talking.

 

On their 18th birthday Dean came and bought her pie they moved her to the adult ward one floor up Dean informed her that their Dad had signed her care over to him and took off,

“For good?” Ivy wrote 

“I don't know, I don't really care he doesn't give a shit about you” 

“I know, but he’s still our dad, ” she wrote 

“I know, but I can be mad about it” 

“Yeah, I know, I miss you, ” she wrote

“I miss you too, I can visit more they gave me a pass”

“Really not just visiting day?’ she asked 

“Nope anytime I want” 

Ivy hugged him she smiled and was happy she would get to see Dean more 

“I gotta get to work I'm starting in the garage, I will be back for dinner” 

“Love you, ” she wrote

“One of these days you are going to say it to me again, I love you” he said and ran off.

 

The doctor came up to her after Dean left 

“What did you write?” he asked 

Ivy shook her head 

“Ivy if you want privileges you need to work for them”

Ivy shrugged,

“Fine your brother can only come on visiting day I have taken everything else, this is the last thing”

Ivy slammed her hand down on the table everything she had been through everything that she let be done to her was to keep Dean safe, so she could see him and this asshole was going to come in and take that away, Roy came and carried her off strapped her to the bed.

 

When Ivy started having nightmares the doctor moved her into her own room, it had a shower and its own bathroom, they took all the stuff out once they noticed she was still cutting the only thing left in her room was the bed, desk and chair, Ivy didn't care if there was stuff in her room or not she just wanted to see her brother when he could make it. Ivy stopped eating anything even her favorites, poor Dean would try to make it on visiting day, but he had just started his new job and didn't wanna start asking for days off, Ivy wasn't bad at Dean it wasn't his fault the doctors were dicks.

 

“Ivy you need to eat please” Meg said she had been prompted to head nurse and moved to the adult floor not too long after Ivy got up there,

Ivy didn't move or give any indication that she heard Meg

“I can't watch this I have known her since she was 14, what happened?’ Meg asked the doctor 

“She hasn't seen her brother in a while”

“Why is that?’ Meg asked 

“Nurse Master, I don't think that's…”

“They only time she had ever been the tiniest bit open or happy is when he is here visiting and you took that from here” Meg snapped 

“I thought that if he was a reward that she would open up”

“Clearly you are wrong about that, get him here, ” she said, leaving the room, “Or I am going to the board of doctors.”

 

Dean came running into Ivy’s room 

“Oh sis” he said, seeing his sister “oh you stink, come on,” he said, picking her up off the bed, Dean took her to the bathroom and turned on the shower

“Come on, I'm gonna get Meg, stop hitting me” Dean said when Ivy started hitting him for trying to get her undressed, she got in the shower when Dean left the bathroom the hot water felt nice after a few weeks of not showering, she washed her hair twice she felt a bit better there were clean clothes and Meg waiting for her when she got out

“Feel better?”

Ivy nodded 

“Good, because your brother is waiting for you”

Ivy nodded and took the clothes from Meg, once she was dressed they headed down to the dining hall Dean bought her food,

Ivy moaned as she ate her burger 

“Not too fast you'll get sick” Meg said 

Ivy nodded 

“So hungry and shower strike?” Dean asked 

Ivy shrugged and put her head on his shoulder 

“I missed you too, ” he said patting her head, “You gotta eat ok? Even if I'm not here ok?”

Ivy sighed and made a face at him 

“I know it's gross, but you still gotta eat”

Ivy sighed at him, Dean shook his head.

 

Dean left telling Ivy he would be back in the morning for breakfast, Meg took Ivy back to her room she was sleepy after eating all the food Dean bought 

“No more hunger strikes ok?’

Ivy nodded, it wasn't a strike she just missed her brother but whatever.

 

Ivy was strapped to a bed and was being wheeled down the hall for more shock treatment, Ivy was in her safe space that she went to when she was strapped down she could hear Dean yelling, why was he here, 

“Unstrap my sister right now”

“Sir, you need to calm down”

“The hell I do, go ahead, call ‘em”

“Ives' I'm right here sis, I got you.”

 

Dean took Ivy back to her room the nurse came in telling him he needed to leave, 

Dean told her to fuck off, that they weren't going to torture his sister and he never agreed to that treatment and anyone who had a part better started looking for a new job. The next morning the doctor, nurse, and orderly were all fired for mistreatment of a patient, Ivy was excited about the new doctor was a lady she was a bit nicer than the last ones and master had no say in this one so she was even happier about that, she wasn't as pushy about Ivy talking that she could do it in her own time. 

 

Roy still worked there unfortunately, but the master had backed off now that someone who wasn't under his control was there so that was something at least, the doctor told Dean that he could bring Ivy stuff to decorate her room and make it her own Dean said he would that he handsome pictured and stuff that he would bring for her they moved all her stuff back into the room she hadn't cut in a while at least that's what they thought.

 

Benny and Dean came the next day for lunch Benny bought her favorite burger, fries and a milkshake, he also bought her flowers

“Only the best for my little sister” Benny said with a smile 

Ivy smiled a little and sniffed the flowers,

“I'll get some water” Meg said smiling

Ivy nodded and ate her food.

 

Benny told Ivy all about the cafe he worked at and how he was working his way to being the chef Ivy smiled and laughed at him,

“I miss you, ” he said 

Ivy put her head on his shoulder 

“I gotta head out, Love you” 

Ivy made a heart with her hands 

Benny shook his head “one day you're gonna say it back” 

Dean told her he would be back at dinner Ivy nodded and smiled, she headed back to her room.

 

“Oh Ivy you're still here” Ash yelled 

Ivy jumped when he hugged her, she shoved him away 

“Hey, since when don't you use your words?” he asked 

“Ash left Ivy's alone, she doesn't talk anymore” Meg said 

“Ok, it's just nice to see a familiar face” he said

Meg lead Ash away from Ivy,

“I'm sorry Ivy I should have told you he was back” Meg said 

Ivy shrugged 

“Anyway, at least you have a friend”

Ivy shook her head 

“Ok, well, I'll be back to check on you”

Ivy nodded and sat in the seat by the window waiting for Dean to come back.

  



	9. 19-22

**Chapter 9**

19-22

 

The next few years were the same Dean visit every day if he could always making sure he let Ivy know if he wasn't coming of that he would be late, Master had backed off some he still sent people to mess with her and hurt her when he thought it fit Ivy didn't fight anymore or say anything she was used to it and she had to keep Dean safe, Benny always bought her little trinkets and flowers when he visited he said he would visit more but his work schedule was crazy Ivy just nodded she was happy that he visited at all.

 

They spend birthdays together Dean always bought apple pie for Ivy, Dean bought one of his girlfriends to meet her, she seemed like a jerk, but Ivy just smiled and nodded when she said something to Ivy. The next time Dean visited he told Ivy he dumped that girl and if he couldn't find anyone to accept Ivy than they didn't belong in their family. Ivy would ask about John Dean would tell her he had not heard anything from him, Ivy would sigh and wonder what had happened to him Dean told her not to worry if he wasn't worried about them.

 

The doctor had a heart attack on the way to work when Ivy was 21 so they needed to find a replacement, but in the mean time they had doctors filling in, until they found his replacement, a few months after her 22  birthday they found a new doctor he was handsome, tall but a little bit shorted than Dean, messy dark hair, and pretty blue eyes.

 

“Hi Ivy, I'm Dr. Novak”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have made it to the end thank you theres not much to tell in those years all the same old same for poor Ivy but dont worry justice is coming the second have of The courtdship of Dr. Novak is coming, if you havent read it please do and as always your kudo and comments are welcome


End file.
